


i've got issues (one of them is how bad i need you)

by magicalmayhems



Series: don't look at your phone verse [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, F/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmayhems/pseuds/magicalmayhems
Summary: Daisy and Bill's first Valentine's together.OR: daisy, on her and bill.





	i've got issues (one of them is how bad i need you)

Daisy Oak wakes up on February 14th slowly, to the gentle spilling of sunbeams across her face, and a tray on her bedside table, along with a note. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, my dearest Daisy," It says, in Bill's hurried-but-neat writing. 

On the tray, a stack of pancakes sit, all shaped like hearts. Next to that, there's two glasses of water, as well as two plain waffles and a plethora of toppings. 

Bill walks into the room at that moment. She turns her face to look at him, smiling widely. "Good morning!" She says cheerfully, patting the bed beside her. 

He obligingly slides in beside her. "Good morning," He echoes, warm arms coming to wrap around her. 

 _Mm, no shirt,_ she thinks, and then,  _very warm_. She twists in his hold in order to better look at him. He stares back at her, amused and warm and loving. 

Without really meaning to, she whispers, "I really want to kiss you right now." 

"Well," Bill says. He's faintly flustered, honey brown eyes wide. "What's stopping you?" There's a spark of challenge in his voice, like flint on a lighter. 

What's stopping her, indeed. She moves forward, eyes closing, the memory of his soft, fond gaze playing behind her eyelids. 

Kissing Bill always feels like coming home.  _Bill_ feels like coming home. She loves it when he wraps his arms around her while they're cuddling. She loves it when he kisses her slowly, sweetly, like they have all the time in the world. She loves it when he presses kisses to her face while they browse Netflix. 

She loves the midnight confessions, the daylight smiles. She loves it when he gets flustered, blushing a pretty pink and sputtering as he tries to find words to say. She adores it when they just talk about anything and everything. 

She hates the fights. She hates it when Bill talks too fast because he's too angry and she could cut him off at any second, but he needs to vent his anger. She hates the flashes of fear.

(What if he abandons her, what if she's taken it too far, what if Oak was right to ignore her like he did?)

She loves the aftermath, where they apologize and talk it out like rational adults. She loves the aftermath, where Bill holds her close and kisses her temple. She loves their open communication. She loves that he trusts her. 

She loves that he's open to trying new things just because she asks. She loves that he listens to her and respects her as a human being. 

She grasps at his shoulders as they break apart—stay, don't go, don't leave me—and he runs his fingers through her hair. 

"Breakfast." He breathes. 

"Later," She replies. He nods slightly and kisses her temple, shifting so that they're basically spooning. 

Bill isn't perfect. He forgets things sometimes. He hurts her feelings without meaning to. He leaves his dirty socks everywhere and forgets to unclog the sink. He sometimes says things indelicately, sending her into spirals of anxiety

She's not perfect. Her upbringing fucked her up. She clings to all of her positive relationships desperately, but shatters if she thinks they'll fall apart. She worries endlessly that Bill will have found someone better and is just with her out of some moral standard, or that she's not enough for him. 

She never doubts his fidelity, of course, but she's always wondering if he's happy with her.

Bill knows about her demons. How could he not, when she laid all her cards out on the table on their first date, resigned to one more failure but unwilling to let him get into something he'd regret?

He always picks her up when she's sad, just as she hopes she does for him. He looks her in the eye, always, and promises, "I'm happy with you. I'll say that as many times as you need me to, until you don't doubt me any more." 

Bill has his own anxieties. He fears that she thinks he's with her for the fame (he's not).

He worries that Blue will suddenly wise up and realize that he's not good enough for  _her_. He worries that she'll realize that, will break up with him and go find someone better. 

None of those things are true. Blue likes Bill, and he's plenty good enough for her. She doesn't think she could find someone better even if she tried, even if she wanted to. 

He worries that he'll break her irreparably without meaning to, and the thing about that is, no matter how much he breaks her, he always,  _always_ puts her back together again. 

"What are you thinking about?" Bill asks idly, sitting up and pulling her with him. He grabs a pancake, taking a bite, so she copies him, grabbing a waffle and noting the stickiness that means he drizzled it in maple syrup. 

"You. Me. Us." She says, kissing away a bit of pancake at the corner of his mouth. He turns his head so he can kiss her for real.

She tastes maple syrup on his lips and it makes her laugh into the kiss. 

"What?" He manages, also laughing, pulling away so he can look at her. 

"I—you taste like maple syrup." She explains helplessly. At his confused look, she continues, "I don't know why that made me laugh. I guess I just love you a lot." 

His expression immediately softens. He twists his hands around until his hand is on top of hers. She flips her hand so that she can thread their fingers together. Both of their hands are sticky from maple syrup, and Bill's still got pancake at the corner of his lip. 

She loves him.


End file.
